The First Games
by LisieLoo
Summary: The first Hunger Games has been approved and put into motion. Sage is chosen and aghast as someone she holds dear and near is chosen to participate alongside her. Nobody knows what to expect..and nobody did. In fact, it was erased from history.


The First Games

 **READ THE NAMES**

District One-

Boy: Blade Carotene- 16

Girl: Lillian Slantin- 12

District Two-

Boy: Hunter Flashbi- 18

Girl: Glitter King- 17

District Three-

Boy: Nicholas(Nick) Kralio- 15

Girl: Darlene Vancura- 14

District Four-

Boy: Cavan Thankar- 13

Girl: Cali Thankar- 12

District Five-

Boy: Cedric Dahlin- 16

Girl: Cloe Oesterling- 17

District Six-

Boy: Gavin Anderson- 12

Girl: Annalise Mullins- 16

District Seven-

Boy: Marshall O'Cash- 15

Girl: Benit Lynwood- 15

District Eight-

Boy: Marcelo Berti- 14

Girl: Monica Gili- 18

District Nine-

Boy: Jay Underhill- 12

Girl: Sage Birch- 13

District Ten-

Boy: Lukas(Luke) Fabbris- 18

Girl: Natalee- 16

District Eleven-

Boy: Wade Siu- 17

Girl: Jazlene Mosteller- 13

District Twelve-

Boy: Dillon Saba- 14

Girl: Justice Riordan- 14

Chapter One

I rolled over, coaxing sleep to claim me. No such luck. Sighing I got out of bed, my heart heavy. _Woo, Hunger Games..what is it exactly?_ I thought numbly. The Capitol had explained each district must give two 'tributes' in punishment for the rebellion. A boy and a girl from each remaining district. The horrifying news of District Thirteen's destruction shook all citizens of all districts harshly. We gave up. Surendured.

The Capitol had assumed power over all. Today we all must go to the center of District Nine and be 'reaped'. _What does that even mean? We'll be cut down like the oats we're forced to harvest?_ I realized I was frozen in a standing position next to my cot. I slipped away from it, shaking my head to clear my thoughts.

My bare feet were in control of where I was headed. They took me into the living room of our cottage. I stopped in the doorway and scanned the room. Empty. _As usual.._ I thought, letting out a small sigh. I stealthy crept towards the back door. I turned the small round door knob in my hand. It felt like ice in my grasp.

The door swung open, revealing a calm night sky. I walked out to meet the twinkling stars above me. I turned to shut the door behind me, then cast my attention back to the wilderness. I let my mind wander to the future. _How long will they keep these games up? I hope..not long. It'll be a living hell for the dying embers of the rebellion._

I snapped back to reality, then realized I had traveled from my Uncle's cottage to my solacing place..I named it Glass Pond. I cast my olive green eyes across the still waters. The world above was reflected back to me. _There's no_ way _I will get chosen for the Games..right?_ I had thought yesterday. I know I'm gonna get drawn. I'm so unlucky.

A small voice that belongs to a boy sounded behind me, "What are you doing here Sage?" I turn to see Jay standing behind me, his tawny hair ruffled from running and his golden eyes gleaming from curiosity. "Dunno," I reply "For fun..?" My eyes meet his and we exchange a small smile.

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?" He asks. I shake my head. "Not at all!" My voice must sound unusual because he sighs from annoyance. "Liar." He teases. "I'm scared I'll get chosen..I'm twelve!" I reach out my hand and pat him on the head gently. "I am too. I'm thirteen..you're lucky to not have acne yet!" I tickle him until he kicks me away.

We both sit there until he speaks up again. "Dawn's starting to break in." He comments. I nod but stay silent. "We have to get ready now." I nod again then stand up. I brush the dirt and grass off of my gray nightgown then sprint to my Uncle Liam's cottage. I throw open the door and dash in side, my coffee colored hair flying out from behind me. I wince as the wooden entryway slammed shut behind me.

 _That was unfortunately loud._ I thought, positive that I wad woken up my remaining family. I stalked to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I pulled off my now dusty colored nightgown and cast it on the ground. I pulled on a pair of dusky leggings and an ash colored tank-top. I did my hair in a braid then pulled it up to a bun. Appeased at my presentation, I splashed some water on my face from the tin water pail. _Thank whatever God we have I remembered to fill this up._

I threw open the door and walked out to the kitchen. My Uncle and Aunt sat at the table waiting for me. I blinked in surprise. "Don't you have other things to do than wait for me?" I ask dryly. Aunt Madge sighed. "Sage, be careful out there." Her spouse nodded his agreement and waved me out of his house. I felt a twinge of pity for him as he was mute. I saunter out of the house with doubt following me like a shadow.

I make it to the meeting spot. It's the town square. Cottonwood trees enclose the square, making me slightly uncomfortable. A woman in white directed me to a group of kids in my class. I realized I was with the other thirteen-year-olds. My heart took a descent to the bottom of my chest. For the first time I realized I was nervous. Scared even.

A lady stood ahead of us and held two slips of paper. She held a mike to her lilac colored lips and called out, "The girl tribute this year will be Sage Birch!"

I go numb. The world is a blur of colors. I'm pushed next to her and before I realize it, she calls out the boy tribute. "And the boy shall be Jay Underhill!"

That's when I realize I'm in trouble.

End of chapter one.

 **Hello there! I'm LisieLoo but you can call me Loo! This is my first story on** **and I hope you enjoy it! Please give me feedback! I need it to make the story more enjoyable for you! Have a fantastical day!**

 **~Loo~**


End file.
